vampirediariessuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert (born on 13th october 1994) is the biological cousin of Elena Gilbert and her adoptive brother. He is the biological son of Miranda Sommers and Grayson Gilbert he was born after a struggle to get pregnant and was probably considered a miracle due to Miranda's inability to get pregnant. Throughout the series, he is shown to be the one with the most problems due to his parents dying. In early episodes, he was shown selling and using drugs and getting into fights. This behavior gradually stopped when he met Anna and had some normalcy. 'Season 1 ' Jeremy is shown to be the one with the most emotional problems due to the fact that his parents had died in a car accident four months previously. He had started a relationship with Vicki Donovan over the summer, though she eventually broke up with him. He still sold drugs to her and tried to win her back. This caused some tension with Tyer Lockwood who was her current boyfriend. When Vicki disappeared after becoming a vampire, Jeremy headed most of the search parties for her and was relieved when she appeared again apparently un-harmed. Though Elena knew what she had become and tried to warn Jeremy to stay away from her, Jeremy did not heed her warning and on Halloween night, dressed up as a vampire, Vicki tried to attack and kill Elena. Stefan killed Vicki with a stake through her heart. Jeremy was devastated by her death and what he saw, reminding Elena of the night their parents died. She begged Stefan to erase his memories and make him forget the pain. Stefan, though was unable to do it so Damon compelled him to forget her death and to believe that she had just gone out of town and that this was for the best. His next love and girlfriend was Anna, whom he met at the local library. He didn't take him long before he realized that she was a vampire. He tempted her with his blood and his theory was proven right. She later scolded him, saying that his mistake could have proven to be the death of him. She used this connection with Jeremy to kidnap Elena and Bonnie and hold them in her motel room for leverage. Jeremy repeatedly asked to be turned into a vampire by Anna, but did not exactly state his reason. She continually refused, reminding him that the reason vampires changed humans was because of several reasons and he didn't fit either bill yet. Disappointed, he didn't give up and eventually was rewarded when she agreed to change him after getting into a fight with her mother. On Founders Day, when the tomb vampires were captured by John Gilbert's device, Anna was captured along with them and staked. Jeremy was left devastated and in a moment of desperation, he took the blood that Anna had left him and took various pills to get the desired effect. 'Season 2 ' Still reeling from the loss of Anna, Jeremy is disappointed when the blood he took did not have the desired effect. He gets scolded by Stefan, who warns him of the potential consequences of overdosing or dying while on vampire blood. He also tells Jeremy that instead of helping to end his life, the blood actually healed him of the pills' effect. In the mid-season, he starts to date his sister's best friend, Bonnie Bennett sharing his first kiss with her in "Crying Wolf". Their relationship is solidified throughout the season and Jeremy soon seems to be getting over his previous losses. Elena, for that matter, is thrilled that her brother is finally dating someone that she approves of and who she knows would never betray or hurt him. Bonnie and Jeremy go to their school's dance where Bonnie has a run-in with Klaus who is in Alaric's body--Bonnie plays a clever trick on Klaus and fakes her own death, letting Jeremy in on what she was planning to do. In the season finale episode, Jeremy is accidentally shot by Sheriff Forbes who had been aiming for Damon before he got out of the way. Jeremy dies from the gunshot wound inflicted on him, but Bonnie interferes and takes him to the witch house and begs Emily to do something, to bring him back. But, angry that Bonnie had come back, refuse to do anything and warn her there would be consequences. She tries again before the witches blow out the candles she had been using to bring him back. Devastated, she admits defeat and sobs over his body before suddenly, his eyes open and he is well. Relieved, she hugs him and everything seems to be okay. Later that night, hearing something downstairs, Jeremy goes downstairs thinking it to be Alaric, and is shocked to find Anna and Vicki standing there, talking to him.